With increasing development of science and technology, computers and a variety of electronic devices (e.g. smart phones and tablet personal computers) have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity. Nowadays, the trends of designing electronic devices are developed toward small size and easy portability. On account of their portability, the users can use such electronic devices everywhere they are. Generally, most of the electronic devices have built-in image pickup devices. The built-in image pickup devices are used for shooting photos without the need of using cameras or digital cameras. Consequently, the electronic devices with the image pickup devices are able to directly shoot photos. In addition, these electronic devices have network-enabled capability through a 3G network or a Wi-Fi network. As a consequence, the photos can be easily uploaded to various social networking websites or various network albums. In addition, since various communication programs may be executed to transmit photos, the process of sharing photos becomes very simple.
However, although the above photo sharing gateways (e.g. the social networking websites, the network albums and the communication programs) may be used as the photo sharing tools for the user, it is necessary to create an account in advance. After the account is created, the account should be authenticated. If the account is successfully authenticated, the user can login into the above photo sharing tools to share photos.
Hereinafter, a conventional account creating and authenticating method will be illustrated with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional account creating and authenticating method. For example, the conventional account creating and authenticating method is applied to a social networking website. The conventional account creating and authenticating method comprises the following steps. Firstly, in the step A, a web page of a social networking website is opened. Then, in the step B, an account, a password and a personal data are inputted into the social networking website. In the step C, the social networking website will search whether the account has been stored in an account database of the social networking website. In the step D, the account is created, and the account and the password corresponding to the account are recorded into the account database. In the step E, the account and the password are inputted into a login web page of the social networking website. In the step F, the social networking website judges whether the user is allowed to login into the social networking website by comparing the inputted account and the inputted password with the account and the password recorded in the account database. In the step G, the user is allowed to login into the social networking website.
In the step C, if the social networking website judges that the account has been stored in an account database of the social networking website, the step B is repeatedly done. Whereas, if the social networking website judges that the account has not been stored in an account database of the social networking website, the step D is done. If the step F, if the inputted account and the inputted password comply with the account and the password recorded in the account database, the step F is done. Whereas, if the inputted account and the inputted password do not comply with the account and the password recorded in the account database, the step E is done or the account creating and authenticating method is ended.
From the above discussions, while the account creating process of the conventional account creating and authenticating method is performed, the account applicant needs to think out an unusual account and a great number of personal data (e.g. names, electronic mails or the like) should be inputted. That is, the conventional account creating process is very troublesome. Moreover, during the account authenticating process, the user needs to firmly remember the account and the password in order to login into the social networking website. Under this circumstance, the conventional account creating and authenticating method become hindrance for the users who are unfamiliar to operations of computers or electronic devices (e.g. the elderly or younger users).
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved account creating and authenticating method which is easily operated.